


Cendrillon, But Less Gracefully Executed

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendzone, Implied pedophilia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Middle Ages, Multi, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Sexuality Crisis, Unrequited Love, but nothing happens it's just gakupo being a bit too friendly with yuki, i hate len with a burning passion, i want kaito to peacefully end my life in a swift single gesture, luka is gay and angry: the fanfiction, medieval gays, save miku 2017, there's rin/oliver too but it's so minor that i'm not even tagging it, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Kaito Shion, soon to be king, has had a hard time picking a wife his entire life. He has not found the right girl, but nevertheless, he is persistent in carrying on his bloodline.Len Kagamine, a working-class near-peasant boy, has lost a bet with his twin sister, and now has a debt to pay.Crossdressing, the male Kagamine attends a ball held specifically for the prince to pick out a wife.Things get interesting when the two meet. APRIL 10TH EDIT/ADD ON TO SUMMARY:In another kingdom, a maid pines for a princess who treats her like an older sister.When things get serious, though, the princess realises she's more than a sister figure.-sort of inspired by the song "Cendrillon" by signal-p-





	1. Cinderlen?

**Author's Note:**

> idk man this lil turd has been mocking me in my google docs for a while so i decided to finish it up in a surge of inspiration at 1:30 am  
> it's 2:00 am as i type this and i can barely keep my eyes open so i apologise for any typos  
> but i'll probably edit stuff in the morning and make it a bit more clear, i just wanted to get stuff onto the paper lol  
> FUZZY PICKLES!

It was a bet I lost.  
That was the reason why I was on the dance-floor at the ball, in a frilly, silk dress and a tight corset. It was the reason why I'd allowed Rin to do my hair, and why it was up in a ponytail. Not the way I usually do it- it looked like a girl's ponytail, and had a bow on it.  
It was the reason I was in HIGH HEELS.  
I was uncomfortable.  
I'd bet Rin that if she got a lover before the end of June, I'd crossdress and try to pick up a guy at the ball the royal family was holding. I believe it was so the prince could pick out a girlfriend. He was picky when it came to girls, and had rejected any foreign princesses that came to offer their hand in marriage.  
I'd never seen the prince before. I only knew what he looked like, from verbal descriptions. He had naturally messy, short, blue hair, and sapphire eyes. He was pale, tall, and semi-athletic.  
He didn't sound half bad from what I'd heard about him. It was just the fact that he was so reluctant to pick a lover that was the kingdom's one problem with him.  
I read somewhere that he said "girls are beautiful, but I seem to only want to be friends with them".  
Speaking of the prince, I noticed a well dressed, blue-haired man in the crowd; he smiled as a young, pigtailed woman approached him. That was definitely him. His smile, though beautiful, was fake. I could tell.  
How did I know that? I honestly have no idea. I don't even know his name.  
From his body language, I could tell he was uncomfortable. With that plastered on smile adding to it, I felt sorry for him. Perhaps I could distract the girl somehow.  
I made my way to the prince and the girl.  
"Excuse me?" I tried to sound as feminine as possible. I got the girl's attention first, and the prince's soon after.  
I swear, I saw his pupils dilate when he laid eyes on me. His painted on smile disappeared.  
"Yes?"  
"I just wanted to know if this young man is the prince. I've wanted to meet him for quite some time."  
"Indeed, he is! Prince Kaito."  
He nodded. "And you, my fair lady, are?"  
I didn't know if my real name sounded masculine or not, but I went with it anyways. "Len."  
"Is that foreign?"  
I nodded.  
"You seem interesting, Mistress Len." He took my hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
The girl seemed a little annoyed.  
"Err, Prince Kaito? I'm still here, you know."  
"Ahh, I'm well aware. You have not piqued my interest, I'm afraid, Mistress Miku."  
"At least you're being kind, sugarcoating it like that. Friends, then?" She smiled a petite smile & walked away, after Kaito nodded in response to her question.  
"What brings you here, Mistress Len?"  
It felt a little weird to be addressed as "Mistress" and not "Mister", but I went with it.  
"Ay, my sister and I made a bet, and I lost it."  
"You wouldn't have gone to the ball otherwise?"  
"Mmm hmm."  
"I must say, I'm glad you lost the bet. You look absolutely stunning, Mistress Len."  
I blushed a little. I was up to a picky prince's standards of girls? I was a boy. How strange.  
"I'm utterly flattered, prince, but there is something I must tell you."  
"And that something is?"  
"Come closer."  
He leaned in. I whispered the entire deal, about how I was male, and how I was crossdressing on my sister's wish.  
He backed away, and smiled.  
"Even better, Mister Len."  
"You didn't strike me as the type, Prince."  
"Strange how life works that way, isn't it?"  
"I suppose so."  
He took my hand. "Shall we dance?"  
"I don't really know how to do the female's part..." Rin had showed me, but I was never a good dancer.  
"Don't worry. It comes naturally." A waltz had started playing. He put one of his hands around my waist, grabbing my own hand with his other. It felt strangely natural, and I blushed a bit.  
"Is this your first time being asked to dance?"  
"Well, yes. I don't go out much, Prince."  
"I can have you all to myself then. That's great."  
I couldn't tell if that was supposed to be threatening or cute, but I went with the latter. Kaito didn't seem like the kind of person to be possessive or manipulative.  
He was right. It did come naturally. The prince even spun me around at one point. Those fancy moves always bewildered me. I couldn't believe I actually had performed one!  
"That wasn't bad, was it?" The waltz had ended, and we slowed down.  
"Not as bad as I expected it to be."  
"I suppose those five years of dance and etiquette lessons added up to something, then."  
"They make you take things like that?"  
"As a royal, it's only normal."  
I noticed, as I glanced around, that a few women were staring. I suppose they believed Prince Kaito was some sort of a painting, that they could wait in a line to admire.  
They all seemed to think he was eye candy of some sort. I could tell, from the way they dressed, the way they moved, they way they spoke to each other in whispers through cupped hands.  
Kaito tapped my bare shoulder. I looked over to him, realising that I had been staring off into space.  
"Are you okay, Mister Len?"  
"Err, yes. I'm feeling fine. I was just thinking."  
"Perhaps you'd like to go to someplace private?"  
"I, uh, I..."  
He had that smile on his face, those puppy eyes, and his hand gripping my own. I couldn't refuse.  
His eyes seemed to light up out of happiness, as he grabbed my other hand and started walking over to the stairs.

The garden he'd taken me to was secluded, and a bit unkept. Leaves fell upon the stone benches littered about, the beautiful flowers overgrowing the path somewhat.  
"I'm the only person who knows about this part of the castle. It's where I go when I need time alone." He explained. I stared at him.  
"But, now I know of it, too... It's not secret anymore."  
He grinned, walking over to the bench I was on and sitting next to me.  
"I'm guessing you can keep a secret."  
His hand was on mine. They seemed to fit perfectly together.  
His grip tightened, as if Kaito felt like he'd lose me if he let go.  
It was a little cold out. He straightened the collar of the suit he was wearing, myself leaning over to rest on his shoulder.  
"Ah, I forgot. It's gonna get cold for you..." He took off his coat, revealing a white, buttoned up undershirt, putting it on me.  
It was quite big on me, and surprisingly warm and cozy. I felt like both of us could fit in it.  
And so, that's what I did. I put the other half of the coat around Kaito, bringing us closer, making me a little more warm.  
He relaxed.  
"This is really calming.. Just sitting here, with a stunning man at my side..."  
"Mm, yeah, yeah." I blushed slightly at his comment.  
It occurred to me that I barely knew Kaito. He barely knew me. And yet, we were acting like a pair of old lovers.  
Was this what they meant when they said "soulmates"? "Fate"? I hadn't ever really thought of it before, but Kaito seemed to fit all the terms for what counts as a soulmate.  
I wanted to make sure.  
I let it slip out.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Without hesitation.  
He turned his head, pulling me close until there was almost no space between us. His lips brushed against mine, our eyes locking as a silent request for consent was exchanged.  
That's when he kissed me. Those stupid leaves kept falling, and I felt one getting in my hair, one that somehow got through the coat thrown over us.  
I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around him.  
If soulmates really were a thing, Prince Kaito was my soulmate.

As we pulled away from each other, our eyes met slightly. Neither of us backed away from each other's grasp- it was all so new for both of us. I, at least, wanted more. I needed him. I had only known him personally for a few hours, and he already had such a bearing in my life.  
I suppose that's what they call head over heels in love.  
It was so cheesy. Like something out of a fairy tale. Neither of us seemed to care, though.  
I asked him about the grey cloud that had been lingering over us. The reason why we held onto each other as if we were never going to see each other again.  
"So... Does the kingdom approve of, you know... Same sex couples?"  
"I don't care if they do or don't. When I'm king, I'll make sure everyone supports it."  
"That's a pretty ambiguous answer."  
"Well, my father hasn't given it that much thought... But, since the majority of citizens are Christian, you would think..."  
I sighed.  
"Don't worry. What they think doesn't matter."  
He pulled me closer.  
"What matters is that you're the first 'girl' I've ever loved."  
I giggled.  
Then I noticed an old clock on top of the garden wall.  
“It’s past midnight…”  
“You probably should get going, Mister Len.”  
“Alright.” I got up, Kaito getting up with me. His arms were wrapped around me from behind, as if he wanted me to stay, yet knew it wasn’t right to keep me.  
“Why is it that you’ve rejected all the girls who have come asking for your hand, yet you suddenly changed for me?” I asked him, not meeting his gaze, regretting the words as soon as they escaped from my tongue.  
“Well…” He turned me around, staring at me.  
“I’ve always known I wasn’t like what father wanted me to be. From a young age, he told me I needed to pick a suitor. A girl. Preferably of noble rank, or perhaps a princess from another kingdom. I never really had an interest in any girls. I thought they were lovely, beautiful, but I wouldn’t want to marry one.”  
“Why is it you took interest in me?”  
“I knew you were different.” No hesitation.  
“Your feminine build, your beautiful eyes, your silk-like hair… I had been doubting of my sexuality for a while, but you seemed to be the girl for me.”  
“A peasant girl? And a boy, while we’re at it?”  
“I only seemed to want you more when I discovered you were male. I don’t really care for ranks in society.. Personality is all I see.”  
“..I admit, I find you quite lovely too, Prince.”  
His eyes widened.  
“Why else would I have saved you from that uncomfortable exchange with the girl? Why else would I have danced with you? And why else would I have kissed you?” I smirked as I noticed a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.  
“Goodnight, my sweet Prince.” I didn’t give him time to answer, and walked away, my heels clacking onto the stepping stones.


	2. Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the prince and the peasant are confused. Luckily, they've got people to confide in.  
> Basically, a lot of exposition and dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo damn i think i might actually finish this one like i actually have it mapped out all i need to do is write it  
> so dan,,, i want to bring miku back into the story somehow but i don't know a way to. the only way i can see it happening is if i made her a villain character who wants to sabotage len and kaito's relationship out of jealousy, but honestly, she wouldn't do that. but it's up to my readers! lemme know if you want to see her back, and the type of character you want her to be!

“Len, you actually did it?” Rin ran a brush through my blond hair, trying to get all of the bobby pins and stuff holding it up out.  
“Didn’t you expect it?”  
“I didn’t know any boy would approach you. I didn’t know a PRINCE would approach you!” She stopped brushing my hair to squeal. “Ah, it’s gonna be so cool, having royal in-laws… I’ll be a princess!”  
I blushed a little.  
“W-we haven’t decided on anything that serious yet, Rin! I just met him! This isn’t a fairy tale!”  
She giggled.  
“It’s a bit obvious you’re crazy for him, Len. I haven’t ever seen you that happy in your life! You were, like, floating out of happiness!”  
“..I mean, of course, you do, uh, approve of it, right?”  
She wrapped her arms around me.  
“Why else would I have made a bet in the first place?”  
She smiled, and noticed a tap on the window.  
“That must be Oliver.”  
Oliver was Rin’s boyfriend. He looked more like her girlfriend than anything, to be honest. I’m pretty sure they’re just friends trying to date each other to look mature. I’m pretty sure Oliver is younger than I am.  
“I’ll be off, Len. Dream about your prince, okay?” She walked over to the door, opening it and letting the boy in.  
I didn’t respond. It was normal for Rin to spend nights gone, but for some reason, I didn’t want her to be gone.  
We only had one bed to sleep in. It was spacious, luckily, so we didn’t need to lay on top of each other or anything. We barely even touched. It was nice to know that someone you loved, whether in a familial way or romantic way (Rin being the former), was laying next to you, even without physical contact.  
I couldn’t keep my mind off him. I felt like I’d die of loneliness if I didn’t have him.  
I was being melodramatic.  
“Len, are you okay?” Rin had stopped, Oliver behind her. She stared at me, a concerned look glazed over her confident face.  
“Err, yeah.”  
“You missing him?”  
She had an uncanny way of reading my mind sometimes. Strangely perceptive.  
“...Yeah.”  
“Spill the beans. Oliver can wait.” She turned to him, as he was beginning to look impatient.  
“I’m just… I’m just afraid I’m never going to see him again. I’m a peasant boy, and he’s a prince…” I sat down on a chair in the corner of our house.  
“I can’t really guarantee that you’ll see him again…” She stuttered. I stared at her, my vision starting to get cloudy.  
“But! I’m sure he’ll find a way. He’s the soon-to-be big cheese, isn’t he? He could, like, summon you or something.”  
“I only told him my name.”  
“I see why you haven’t arranged a marriage now!” She joked, noticing it hit completely flat.  
“Err.. Well, I’m pretty sure not a lot of boys in this kingdom have blond hair AND blue eyes, AND have the name ‘Len’ on top of that. It won’t take him long.”  
I sighed. Rin had done the best she could.  
“Thanks. That really helped, Rin. Stay safe, alright?” I smiled at her, subconsciously wiping tears I had not noticed from my eyes.  
“Alright. You stay safe too, Len.”  
They were off to do who knows what. I decided to go to bed at once.

 

A certain blue-haired prince was laying on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, sighing while remembering the evening that had occurred last night.  
Len. That was the mystery boy’s name. That was all he knew of the boy, besides the fact that he was quite handsome as well, with long blond hair and blue eyes.  
It had all happened so fast that Kaito had hardly been able to comprehend it. He met him, danced with him, ran off with him, and…  
He’d had his first kiss with a boy.  
“What would Father think of this?”  
Kaito’s father had never really brought up the topic of homosexuality. He was Christian, and had quite conservative views, normal for the times. The prince knew he couldn’t speak with him about this, for once. He was normally quite open with him.  
Perhaps he could talk to Meiko about it. She was a maid, brought up in the castle with him, around his age. She gave off a very motherly vibe. He felt like he could tell her anything, and she felt like she could tell him anything. Kaito considered her to be his closest friend.  
She was also the first person, he’d decided, that would know of his… abnormality. That’s what he would call it.  
He went to search for Meiko.

 

The maid with brown, short hair walked down the hallway with the blue-haired prince. She stared at him.  
“Kaito, is something troubling you?”  
“How did you know?”  
“I just got that feeling. Did something happen?”  
“Err, yeah.”  
The prince looked around for a second, making sure they were the only ones in the hallway. Though they were, he still didn’t feel completely safe.  
“Can we go to the garden? It’s a secret.”  
“Your secret garden?”  
“Yeah. That one.”  
They both took a left, changing their paths to lead to it.

 

Meiko and Kaito both were on the same bench that Kaito and the mysterious boy had sat on last night. Though, not in a romantic cuddle. They had personal space between them.  
“So, spill the beans. I’ll promise to keep it secret.”  
The prince sighed.  
“Well, I met someone at the ball last night.”  
Meiko put her hand on her chin, like she always did when she was listening to someone.  
“Oh. Who’s the lucky girl?”  
He hesitated.  
“C’mon, Kaito. I won’t tell a soul.”  
“I, err, it wasn’t a girl.”  
Meiko initially appeared surprised.  
“I thought only girls were admitted to the ball. Strange that someone else could get in.”  
“Yeah, I suppose so. I met a boy who was crossdressing as a female. And, uh.. We danced and stuff. All the cheesy fairy tale things, y’know, head over heels in love and things like that.”  
“What was his name? What did he look like?”  
The prince described Len to Meiko. However, with a lot more embellishment and lovey-dovey words than this story has ever described him with. We’ll spare the details.  
“Did you kiss him?”  
“Yeah.”  
“It’s great you’ve finally found someone you really love, hon.” She smiled.  
“But- he’s a guy. I’m a guy. It isn’t right. I’m the only prince in my bloodline that’s fallen for a man, a prince who’s been so abnormal and defiant of nature…”  
“Shut up. It’s not abnormal, no matter what you’ve been taught. And if you still think otherwise, I’m gonna find whoever taught you that and slap them. Probably slap some sense into you after that.”  
“W-what do you think Father would think of this?”  
“Ah, the king? If I were you, I’d keep my mouth shut about this for him.”  
“Of course.”  
“It’s only logical. He doesn’t understand. I hope he does someday.”  
They sat there for a while. Kaito was lost in thought.  
“How do you think I’m going to find him again?”  
“If you’re asking for advice, I’d say to sneak out of the castle. Keep an eye out for him. I’m sure he’ll stand out for you.”  
Kaito nodded.  
“I’ll be off at once. Cover for me if anyone asks where I am. Say I’m off hunting or something. It wouldn't make sense for me to be among the common people for no reason.”  
“Don’t get caught, hon!” Meiko waved as he walked off, probably going to get a cloak before walking out.


	3. i just loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince and the peasant meet and exchange pleasant conversation.  
> The prince is then torn from the peasant.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh2D0bpXLuI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO THIS IS NOT ANGST REGARDLESS OF WHAT THE SUMMARY SAYS YOU'LL GET WHAT IT MEANS ONCE YOU READ THE CHAPTER  
> anyways. i was listening to madness of duke venomania and an idea for this fic hit me out of the blue and i wanted to get this chapter over with so i could write the idea down.  
> but basically miku is coming back and you might see a bit of gakupo though i'm gonna have to make him a bit of an antagonistic character to suit the story. which stinks because gakupo is dad he did nothing wrong and doesn't deserve this :^(  
> kaito and len's relationship is still budding. they're like. going out, but not really. i don't want to rush them into it, i'm just going to write the story and formally pin them together when i think it's the right moment. but they're both very gay for each other don't worry  
> but. i'm aiming to get the next chapter out by sunday or saturday.

It was raining. Though barely, the droplets were still noticeable to anyone outside, as they would plop down on their cloaks or shirts. A humid vibe creeped among the marketplace I was in.  
I had decided to browse what had been put on sale. I had nothing better to do, and Rin had said that we were running out of food, anyways. I was pretty good with finding cheap & filling things to eat. Fruit, vegetables, stuff like that which was near rotting. We were used to low quality food, since we had to live on the small budget that we got from Rin doing the odd few favors, along with me doing farm work at times.  
I examined a bruised apple from the top of a pile of fruit. My mind wandered to the boy I had met last night.  
The prince I had met last night. Kaito was his name. He had beautiful blue hair, sapphire eyes, and… soft lips. I had kissed him. It still seemed like a bit of a dream, that I had fallen so madly in love with such an adorable man. I still was a bit doubting of the legitimacy of it. I was quite tired last night, and I could’ve had visions… I sometimes did have weird visions if I was sleepy.  
That probably was the case. If the events of last night had actually happened, I probably would be laying in someone’s bed right now, unable to move, if you catch my drift.  
Looking to my right, I noticed a hooded figure with blue hair far away.  
Blue hair. I shook my head, staring at the figure again, making sure I wasn’t delusional.  
I surely wasn’t. The figure seemed to have noticed me, as well, lunging slowly at me. As he got closer, I noticed those same sapphire eyes I had.. possibly dreamt about last night. Now I knew I wasn’t dreaming, however.

“Mister Len, why are you even considering buying that filthy food?”  
The voice I had heard last night asked me, in a semi-concerned, semi-condescending tone.  
“It’s all I can afford, Prince.” I said in a low whisper, low enough for the now-close prince to hear. He didn’t remove his hood. His mouth simply curled into a smile.  
“I’ll buy you the best food on the market. My love deserves no less.”  
“I’m not exactly, err, formally your love. Prince.”  
Kaito clapped a hand around my waist, dangerously close to my ass.  
“Thirsty?”  
“You bet. But, a true royal restrains himself until he truly knows the fellow he wants.”  
“Buy me the food, you little shit.” I dropped the ‘Prince’ formality.  
He let out a breathy sigh.  
“Now, that’s more like it. Drop the bullshit.”  
His free hand dropped a sack of gold into my now-free hands.  
“Don’t tell anyone that I gave this to you.”  
“What’re you gonna do? Punish me?”  
“If you’re into it.”  
I snorted. This innocent conversation had turned dark quite fast.  
“I haven’t even…”  
“Haven’t what?”  
“I was going to say I haven’t even kissed anyone, but I remembered.” It was still clear in my mind. We both sucked at kissing.  
“Oh, yeah.”  
Wringing the top of the bag of coins Kaito had given me, I tried to comprehend the fact that I now could buy anything that I wanted on the market.  
I mean, sometimes I was able to scrape together enough gold to buy a cookie, or a cupcake, or some chocolate, or something like that. But, I would either have it finished before I got home, or snatched out of my hands by Rin as soon as I walked into the door.  
But, now, I could buy all the sweets I wanted.  
And not let Rin have any of them. Childish.

“Kaito, what are you doing outside on a day like this?”  
I heard an old, masculine voice say. Kaito removed his hand from my waist, stopping right at my fingertips so we were still touching, though discreetly.  
“I was simply surveying my people, father.”  
“You should at least give me a heads up before leaving so abruptly. I had the maids and servants search the entire castle looking for you. I wasn’t up for a game of hide and seek.”  
A somewhat forced giggle came from the prince’s mouth.  
“I apologise for the discrepancy. I would bow, but I don’t want to get my robes dirty.”  
“I understand, Kaito. Now, we have guests from the neighbouring kingdom over. They brought someone I would like you to meet.”  
He tensed up.  
“I would be honored, father.”  
“Very well. Come here.”  
He squeezed my fingertip before walking away.  
And just like that, Kaito was gone.  
I gripped the bag of gold a bit tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go ahead and leave a comment if you want! i read them all and try to respond to them (unless i don't have anything i can say) but i highly appreciate all of them!  
> ik this chapter was short but i have to admit i rushed it so i could get the next chapter started. also i just wanted to write about medieval gays. FUZZY PICKLES!


	4. Madness of Duke Venomania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito meets a somewhat sinister Duke Venomania, along with his dashing daughter, Miku. He also learns of alarming news.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnrvTeSswqU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yes this chapter is NOT going to literally be a written version of the madness of duke venomania though i took quite some inspiration from it. i'll go more into detail about that at the end of the chapter since i don't want to spoil.  
> but basically; save miku 2017 and gakupo is a little shit 2017

The ocean-haired prince had barely evaded his father finding out about his abnormality there. He took his hood off, shaking his head quickly to dry it slightly. His hair was a bit messier than usual, but other than that, he looked presentable. His father turned his head to stare at his son while he walked in front of him.  
“Kaito, why would you go out to survey on a day like this? It just doesn’t add up.”  
“I like to keep tabs on my people. I don’t care about the weather.”  
“It’s subjects, first of all. Second of all, I told you in advance that Duke Venomania was going to be coming to our castle to parley. Did you forget?”  
“Err… yes, father, I did,” Kaito said, lying through his teeth, “and I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience that I may have caused.”  
“You are forgiven. It is only human, but you must try to work on your memory.”  
He smirked.  
“I swear, one day, when you’re king, you’re just going to forget about the entire royalty thing altogether.”  
Kaito smiled back at him.  
“I wouldn’t put it past me.”  
They had arrived at the throne room, where Duke Venomania sat at a chair not too far from father’s chair. He sported purple, long hair, that was tied up into several ponytails. A girl sat close to the Duke, hands folded on her lap, petite pigtails in her hair. She had a caring look in her eyes, much unlike her father’s eyes, which only seemed to tell of lust, both for women and power.  
Father went to sit down on his throne, while Kaito chose to sit next to the girl.  
“Kaito, I am sure you’ve heard of Duke Venomania?”  
“Yes, father. I’ve heard great things about him.”  
The Duke was a genius at negotiating with foreign countries to get his own what it needed, or more likely what he wanted. He seemed to mainly have success with countries with female leaders.  
“Ah, that’s good. The woman sitting next to Venomania is Miku, his only daughter. Dashing maiden, isn’t she?”  
Kaito could see where this was going.  
He stared at Miku. Putting a name to a face, he came to the shocking conclusion that this was the same girl that attempted to come onto him on the night when he met Len.  
Len would be angry if he suddenly started courting a girl.  
Len knew that he wasn’t into them, though. He would know something was up.  
But, on the other hand, this boy he liked was quite hot-headed, and he might put emotions before logic…  
He wasn’t even formally dating the boy. He didn’t really understand his feelings toward him. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to destroy him. It was very contradicting.  
“Kaito, are you okay?”  
The prince snapped out of his trance. Realising he had been staring into the ground for the past thirty seconds or so, he cleared his throat, recollecting himself.  
“Pardon me, Mistress Miku. I don’t know what came over me there.”  
“I see. It’s fine, dear.”  
Dear?  
Oh, no.  
“You’re simply flustered from seeing me for the first time, aren’t you?”  
She didn’t remember the ball.  
What the fuck? Did she have a memory that was somehow worse than Kaito’s?  
His father let out a hearty laugh.  
“That seems to be the case! Moving along, Kaito, I’ve decided, along with Venomania, to set up an arranged marriage between his daughter and you. You will be wedded in a year.”  
“B-but father, didn’t you believe in letting me find-”  
“I gave you that chance, Kaito.”  
Venomania and Miku went quiet, Miku’s hand gripping Kaito’s shoulder.  
“For sixteen years, I haven’t been pushy about it, I’ve let you go at your own pace. But, it is clear that if I do not do something about this, you will be the last Shion to rule this kingdom.”  
Kaito felt his throat drying up. He didn’t want to clear it again. It had been not even two minutes since he had last.  
“On the plus side, a marriage between the Shions and Venomanias will strengthen our bond, ultimately strengthening the bond between the kingdoms.” The Duke said in a low, yet strong, tone.  
“That’s right! And I’m sure we’ll both be super, super happy! Right, Ai?”  
She already had a cheesy nickname for Kaito. He resisted the urge to shrink back and cringe.  
“Father, I do not mean to be rude. Miku is a stunning maiden, but I don’t think I would be-”  
“Boy, let me be honest.”  
The king turned to Kaito, staring into him with coal black eyes.  
“I do not care about your happiness in this marriage. I have given you far too many chances to pick a wife. Since you clearly are too indecisive, I must be the adult here.”  
“Don’t worry, Ai! I’ll make sure you love me as much as I love you by the time we’re walking down the aisle!”  
She was optimistic, and definitely meant well. At least she wasn’t an ugly person, both in personality and looks.  
But, even though Miku was definitely good-looking, Kaito still didn’t find her attractive. Whenever he tried to think dearly of the aqua hair, the green eyes, or the lovely smile she had, his mind drifted back to blond hair, blue eyes, soft lips, a beautiful, enchanting laugh…  
“It could be worse, boy. I could have not even given you a chance in the first place.”  
He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat.  
“Y-yes, father. I accept your proposal.”  
“Not like you had much of a choice to start, Prince Shion.”  
Venomania said, snickering.  
Kaito didn’t like him already. He sensed something sinister about him.  
“We will leave you two be, to get to know each other.”  
Venomania and King Shion made their way out of the room, the king making sure to lock the door behind him.  
Kaito sighed.  
“Well, my father really thinks I can’t find a wife on my own, can I?”  
“He’s not wrong.”  
Kaito hesitated.  
“Ai, when you learned of the marriage, you seemed to be hurt. Do you have a girlfriend?”  
Kaito hesitated again. He didn’t know about Duke Venomania’s view on homosexuality, but from the way he carried himself, he didn’t seem to be very open to it.  
And he barely even knew his betrothed wife. He decided against telling her.  
“C’mon, tell me anything you need to tell me. I don’t kiss and tell, Ai.”  
She got out of her chair, making her way over to Kaito’s chair and sitting on his lap- though not in a sexual way. She literally just sat on his lap, much like a child would sit on Santa Claus’s.  
“I don’t want to tell you.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I don’t trust you. I literally just met you.”  
Miku didn’t say anything.  
“I can understand that. But this can’t keep going on, you hear me, Ai?”  
The prince nodded to show he was listening.  
“Anyways, I suppose we should just do some small talk. Uh… what’s your favorite colour?”

 

Around two hours later, Miku had to leave for an appointment.  
Kaito waved her goodbye. She blew a kiss.  
It was exhausting to be around her, even if she did most of the talking. She reminded him of all the girls he had met at the ball. All of them. Kaito supposed he would get used to it, though, just like he had at the ball. He had to, right?  
He couldn’t get his mind off a certain blondette beauty. It would be suspicious to go out twice in one day, though. Kaito decided to go talk to Meiko.

 

“So, what’s up now, Kaito?”  
She rubbed a rag on a dirty dish absentmindedly, her chocolate coloured eyes darting from the frisbee of food to the prince.  
“My father… he, uh…”  
“Spit it out. It isn’t attractive to be so unsure of yourself.”  
“He announced to me today that he’s arranged a marriage with Princess Miku of Venomania.”  
Her eyes widened.  
“I can see why that would be a problem. You haven’t told him you’re gay?”  
“Don’t say that so loudly!” Kaito could feel his cheeks flush a bit as he looked around the dish-washing room they were in. He also realised how strange it was to have a room dedicated to dish washing.  
“You told me not to. And… I don’t think I’m ready. I haven’t accepted my abnormality completely yet.”  
“You shouldn’t be ashamed!”  
“I-I- people don’t understand, Meiko! You told me to keep it a secret! You’re contradict-”  
“I’ll bash their heads in!”  
Meiko definitely could get very physical. She’d actually been considered for the position of a personal bodyguard for Kaito, but she had wanted to keep being a maid. It was weird seeing such a muscular woman in a dress meant for smaller-built girls.  
“That wouldn’t make them understand! It’d just make them angry!”  
“I’ll bash their heads in again!”  
“MEIKO! I just wanted to have a serious conversation. Not a conversation about bashing homophobic people’s heads in.”  
“Oh, why didn’t you say so?” She went back to rubbing the plate.  
Kaito sighed. He was glad that Meiko was a friend, and not an enemy.  
“Do you have any idea what I’m supposed to do? I can’t see Len again today. I can’t tell him about this. What if he sees me walking through the streets with a girl pining on my arm? What if he thinks I lied about my abnor- sexuality? What if-”  
“You’re letting your mind get the best of you, hon,” She set the plate down on a table to give me her full attention, “I’m sure that Len wouldn’t assume things.”  
“But what if-”  
“What if he understands and tries to help you come up with a plan to get out of this, along with me?”  
“That would be nice.” Kaito imagined the blond boy wrapping his arms around him in private, kissing him softly, and telling him they’d work things out. That things would be okay.  
A goofy grin worked its way across his face, momentarily making him forget about the worry he was venting about.  
Kaito, after snapping back into reality, sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, not too far from where Meiko was standing.  
“I’m just afraid that people are going to burn me at the stake or something if I’m not careful. If I let one little comment slip, if they catch me even barely touching Len, if they reject me when I ultimately have to tell them…”  
“I’m always going to be on your side, hon. Even if literally everybody else hates you, hell, I’ll bash the entire world’s brains out.”  
“That’s quite comforting, as over-exaggerated as it is.”  
“Anyways, if I were in your place, I would keep my sexuality hidden until I was in a higher authority position. As prideful as I am, I wouldn’t put my life at risk to express something about myself people frown upon.”  
“Of course. When I do become king, though, what am I supposed to do?”  
“Simple. If we can’t figure out a way to get your betrothed out of the picture, you need to have a kid with her.”  
Kaito was surprised by this. Even kissing a girl was unappealing to him. He wasn’t sure if he could even get it up if his life depended on it, if it were with a girl. Perhaps if he thought about…  
He shook his head in confusion.  
Kaito couldn’t see himself having children in the near future. Maybe 5 years later. But, drastic times did call for drastic measures…  
“I- why-”  
“So you have someone to pass down the Shion line. Then, you’ve got to divorce Miku. I know people who can get jobs done for a bit of cash if you can’t do that, if you know what I mean.”  
“I see. What then?”  
“Come out. Say you’re gay. Make same-sex marriage legal. Marry Len. Gay-raise the child.”  
“Gay-raise?”  
“Like, if a kid has two dads or moms, that’s a gay-raise.”  
“Did you just come up with that?”  
“Totally.”  
“You won’t have to do any of that, though, if you just figure out a way to get Miku away before being married. You can just marry Len and ‘have a kid’.” Meiko made air quotes.  
“That’s definitely what I want to do. I don’t want to ever have to, y’know…”  
“You don’t have to say it.”

 

\---

 

The Duke of Venomania and Miku were in the back of a carriage being drawn by two white horses. Miku stared out the window, marveling at the forest surrounding them. Though it was the forest that she had grown up seeing, she always seemed to discover something new to adore when she passed through them.  
Duke Venomania broke the silence.  
“Miku. You’re getting too attached to Prince Kaito.”  
“Father, I am going to marry him. And I’m happy about that! He’s such a good guy! How can I not be attached to him?” She looked like she was about to ramble about Kaito, but silenced herself once she saw the look on her father’s face.  
Venomania shook his head.  
“Did you forget about the plan, Miku?”  
“What?”  
“Oh. I haven’t told you about it, have I? How idiotic of me. I apologise.”  
“It’s alright, father! What is your plan?”  
“So, you are aware of how Venomania is a rapidly expanding kingdom? And how we constantly need more land?”  
“Yes. Do go on.”  
“I have decided that we will first gain the trust of the Shion royal family, and, when they have decided to show their weakest sides, we will strike.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Miku, isn’t it obvious?”  
“No.”  
Venomania sighed.  
“Miku, you need to kill Kaito. I will kill King Shion. We will merge the Shions' kingdom with our own.”  
“I can’t do that! Kaito did nothing wrong! I love him!”  
“Look, Miku, Kaito actually did do something wrong. He stood in the way of me and new land for my kingdom.”  
“But… but…”  
“No buts, Princess. This is your kingdom we are talking about. You will rule over it when I am dead and gone.”  
“Father, Kaito would be a good king for both Venomania and his own kingdom. Are you sure I have to kill him?”  
“There is no other way, Miku.”  
She hesitated for a second, and started staring out the window again. The forest had taken on a darker, melancholic vibe.  
“Yes, father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think it's quite obvious what inspiration i took for gakupo's character from madness of duke venomania for this fanfic.  
> -able to seduce women easily  
> -kind of a dick  
> -rich, of high status
> 
> and he may or may not have the same fate as venomania gakupo. who knows? does he get stabbed by kaito in drag? does he even die at all? who knows?


	5. servantism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku angsts about her Kaito predicament, venting in her best friend, Luka.  
> Luka sees Miku as more than a friend, but that isn't important.  
> Later on, Luka expresses her hatred for Duke Venomania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so  
> i love medieval gays but you know what i also love  
> medieval lesbians
> 
> hnng miku x luka is so good i love it so fucking much you don't understand like it's ship number two if i didn't love kaito x len as much as i do miku x luka would be my otp  
> but basically there isn't any kaito or len talk in this chapter. it's to shoehorn in luka, and develop miku's and venomania's character.

Princess Miku of Venomania was not in her normal, cheerful mood. She threw herself onto her bed once again, her aqua hair down and flowing to her hips.  
Just when she found the one she’d been looking for, her dad has to come in and screw it all up. This stank! It really, really, really stank! She hated it.  
This was sort of like a Romeo and Juliet situation, now that she thought about it. She wanted to be with Kaito. Nobody else wanted her to be. But she’d persist.  
Her door creaked open. She turned around, staring at the doorway with an annoyed look on her face.  
“Father, I don’t want to talk to you.”  
“I’m not father.”  
A familiar voice chirped. Miku’s eyes lit up.  
It was Luka! She was amazing. She was a servant at the castle, and she’d been working here since she was eight years old, when Miku was turning seven, and she was sort of a personal butler for Miku, and she was just amazing! Miku adored her like a big sister.  
“What’s wrong, honey?”  
“Oh, Luka, I’m so glad I can see you today! So many things happened today that I’m just, like, super angry about. And it’s all because of my dad!”  
Miku jumped off of her bed, running to Luka and engulfing her in a hug. Though initially flustered, the pink-haired woman returned it.  
“It’s gonna be okay, honey. What happened?”  
“My dad set up an arranged marriage with me and the prince of the neighbouring kingdom, Kaito. And he’s amazing! I love him so much!” She paused, noticing Luka had stiffened up.  
“Oh, do go on, honey.”  
“Is something wrong, Luka?”  
“No, nothing at all. Go on.”  
“Okay… but now my dad’s saying I gotta kill him so we can take over his kingdom and I don’t want to but he’s making me and I don’t know what I’m gonna do!” She stopped to take a breath, collapsing into Luka’s arms.  
“Oh, gods above. That’s a really sticky situation to be in. I wish I could protect you from all of this messed up stuff.” She placed a hand on Miku’s chin, bringing her up to meet eyes with her. She had tears in her eyes. “I wish you could just be my cute little Miku forever. But, all good things do have to come to an end eventually.”  
Miku gasped.  
“Don’t worry! I’ll always be your bestest, bestest friend!”  
“Now, that’s the Miku I know. Anyways, uh… I’m honestly stumped on what you should do. I think… I think you should just not do it. No matter what happens, I’ll protect you from your father.”  
“Luka…”  
“Don’t worry.”  
“Luka, I love you so much! You’re like a sister.”  
She smiled.  
“Yeah. A sister. I’ve got to go attend to my duties now. Just summon me if you need to talk, alright?”  
Miku got off of Luka, the bounce in her step restored.  
“Yea, yea! Love ya!”  
“I love you too, Miku.”  
She walked out of the room, Miku trotting over to her desk, sitting down, and beginning to draw.

Luka was all too familiar with the friend zone. She’d been in for about 3 years now.  
I mean, she was well aware that her chances were slim. A princess, who had shown interest in boys, who was now in an arranged marriage with a boy that she was happy with. Miku thought that Luka loved her in a sisterly kind of way. And although it was better than Miku knowing what she really felt, it still hurt whenever Miku said that she loved her. It was always in a way that Luka didn’t want from the aqua-haired cutie.  
What she was also familiar with, however, was how bad of a father Duke Venomania was. He hardly made time for his daughter, though she seemed to adore him. He always was off on “business meetings”. Miku failed to see that the business meetings usually consisted of exchanging goods for “services”, and not actual business. She also failed to notice that all these “business meetings” were with young, female, high up government officials.  
Luka still remembered the day that Miku turned fifteen. She was bursting with excitement for her father to be there for her personal party- the one she would have before the kingdom wide festival. She refused to start the party before her father came.  
So, she sat there. And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
Eventually, she had given up. It had also been the first time Luka had seen Miku cry. It was then when Luka’s heart skipped a beat for the first time for the princess.  
It had been reported that Duke Venomania had arrived back at the castle in ghastly hours of the morning the next day, hungover and totally oblivious to his daughter’s birthday disaster.  
Luka had despised the man ever since. The only reason she still worked for him was for Miku.  
All of his servants were female. They fawned over him. He was strangely captivating to them, but Luka didn’t buy it.  
Speaking of Duke Venomania, Luka passed through his throne room to see him courting yet another woman into taking a job as a servant. She sported black hair tied into short pigtails, black, round eyes, and a flat chest. She also was young- alarmingly young.  
Luka knew she had to intervene. Shaking the disgusted feeling she had gotten from seeing this, she hastily walked towards the throne, stopping to bow and getting the Duke’s attention.  
“Ah, hello, Luka. What is it that you’ve come to talk to me about?”  
“I was wondering what you’re doing with this girl.”  
“Ahh. Yuki here just wanted to meet me. She adores Duke Venomania. Isn’t that right?”  
She nodded. Her intentions were innocent. Duke Venomania’s, on the other hand, were anything but.  
“Are you a servant?”  
She had a high-pitched voice, one that reminded her quite a lot of Miku’s.  
“Yes, I am. Duke Venomania is quite busy, however, and although I’m sure he’d love to spend time with you, I’m afraid he has-”  
“Now, now, Luka. I make time for all of my subjects. I was thinking I could give Yuki a tour of the castle. Would you like that, Yuki?”  
“I totally would, Mr. Sir Duke Venomania!”  
“Alright. Come with me. We’ll view the paintings first.”  
Duke Venomania got up from his chair, taking Yuki’s hand and pulling her along. Luka followed them, stopping them as she spoke.  
“Duke, may I accompany you?”  
“And why do you want to do that, Luka?”  
“I noticed a strange figure in the courtroom today. I’m afraid it might be an assassin hired to kill you, and I don’t want that to happen, do I?”  
“Noble intentions, but I can defend myself.”  
“Why not give Yuki a tour on a later date, then? If there is an assassin, we wouldn’t want her innocence to be spoiled by it.”  
“You have a point.” Duke Venomania put his free hand to his face, considering his options.  
“Yuki, if a bad guy comes out of the shadows, run, okay?” He kneeled to face the girl.  
“Okay, Mr. Sir Duke Venomania!”  
Luka was running out of options here. She hesitated.  
“Um, have you gotten permission from the parents of Yuki?”  
“I’m the king. I don’t need permission.”  
“They could have the wrong thoughts about what you might be doing.”  
“Why are you so bent on not letting Yuki see this marvelous castle in all its glory?”  
Luka knew that 'because you’re a perverted dickwad' wasn’t a proper answer.

She then noticed a certain blue-haired girl running into the throne room.  
“Miku, what’re you doing?” She yelled.  
“I noticed we have a guest! I wanted to meet them!”  
Her hair was up in its usual pigtailed style, and she was in a casual, yet beautiful, dress.  
“Woah! Is that a princess?” Yuki was flabbergasted. She let go of the Duke’s hand.  
“Yeah! I’m princess Miku! Pleased to meet you! What’s your name?”  
“Uh, um… I’m Yuki!”  
“Yuki. What a pretty name, it suits such a cute girl!” She hugged the younger girl, bringing her off of her feet and spinning her around.  
Luka felt her heartbeat getting faster. This was exactly why she loved Miku. Well, one of the reasons why.  
“Father, you’re really busy, aren’t you? I’ll give Yuki a tour instead! I can show her all the fun places!”  
“I… err… go ahead.” Duke Venomania had given up. Luka sighed out of relief.  
“Alright! Come along, Yuki!”  
And then they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so if you're confused about the yuki character i'm referring to a vocaloid named kaai yuki. she was released along with the semi-more popular vocaloid, hiyama kiyoteru.  
> here is a song featuring her  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIkNu15R5dU  
> she is canonically 9 years old  
> 9 y e a r s o l d  
> she also canonically appeared in madness of duke venomania as one of the women lured to his mansion, though her age was blurred out  
> i feel gross after writing this chapter  
> gotta go shower now goodbye
> 
> also, in this story, miku is bisexual. although she believes that she's straight i'm aiming for her to develop feelings towards luka later in the story and start to question her sexuality. and generally angst about it  
> but luka is straight up gay. that's why she isn't entranced by gakupo.  
> the Gays are immune to the devil


	6. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And when I see you  
> I really see you upside down  
> But my brain knows better  
> It picks you up and turns you around  
> Turns you around, turns you around"  
> ~A Lack Of Color, Death Cab For Cutie
> 
> They'll make it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a few changes:  
> -i stopped writing for len in 1st person because i think it was getting a bit self-inserty and i don't want that  
> -i might go back and rewrite the 1st-pov len chapters  
> -i don't know why i wrote 1st pov for len in the first place
> 
> but anyways here we go. it's like fluff and angst i guess

The sky was a tenacious and greyish blue, the crosses and arches on the windowpanes of the castle blocking it slightly.  
It had been four days since the whole arranged marriage deal was announced to Kaito. He was still trying to comprehend it.  
Just when he thought he was happy- just when he thought that he’d found the one…  
Obviously, the gods above were mad with him for defying the laws of nature. He understood this, and was trying to stop going out to see Len. It had been four days since his last visit.  
He hugged a velvety soft pillow on the couch that he was idly sitting on in a secluded, forgotten storage room. Dust particles floated around in the air, the blue-haired prince coughing sometimes if it happened to get near him.  
Frankly, he missed Len quite a lot. He didn’t know what to do. His mind was a mess, and he needed someone to help him clean it up.  
He didn’t even have anything official with the man. He shouldn't be this attached to him, he thought.  
He noticed a brown-haired woman walking into the room.  
“Found ya. Got a lot on your mind?”  
He sighed, burying his face in the cushion.  
“You’d be right about that.”  
Kaito could feel the knowing smile creeping across the woman’s face. She sat down besides him, her maid dress shifting a bit as she crossed her legs.  
“You miss him, don’t you?”  
“Breaking ties with him is for our own good. I can’t have a scandalous relationship going on- it’d tarnish the good name of our kingdom. I must be loyal to my wife, whether I love her or not. And I don’t want him to be dragged into this shit.” He muffledly muttered into the pillow.  
“I can see the reasoning behind your logic. It’s quite sound. But, I’d believe Len would prefer an explanation to your disappearance rather than you disappearing completely out of the blue.”  
“That does make sense.” Slowly rising out of the pillow to meet Meiko’s gaze, Kaito mustered a somewhat real smile.  
“I’m afraid, though.”  
“Of how he’ll take it?”  
“Correct.”  
“You didn’t have any control over this. I’m sure he’ll understand that. You’re overthinking it.”  
A somewhat annoyed moan escaped from Kaito’s lips.  
“I know, and I can't help it.”  
“Just man up and go see the man. I’ll cover for you again.”  
“Fine.”  
Kaito rose from the couch he was sitting on.  
“Just do a better job than you did last time, okay?”

Len and his sister were walking down the side of the market road. Something seemed to be troubling the male twin- Rin could tell from the pent-up way he acted and the somewhat annoyed way he walked. She wanted to pry, but knew better than to do that.  
They bumped into Oliver. Rin flung her arms around the boy, smiling and exchanging greetings with him.  
“I haven’t seen you in a while! What’ve you been doing?”  
“Oh, not that much. Just helping out on my dad’s farm, and…”  
Len continued to walk, an angry vibe emitting from him.  
“He must be protective of you. That’s why he’d be acting like that.”  
“He’s been acting like that all day…”  
Oliver removed his hands from Rin to turn around and stare at the boy, who was now turning the street corner.  
“You think he likes me or something?” Oliver joked, returned with a giggle from Rin.  
“You’re not his type.”  
“You saying I’m not cute?”  
“Nah, you totally are, hon. He just doesn’t like farm boys. He prefers higher-class men.”  
Ollie threw his arms up.  
“Should we go after him?”  
“Yeah, I’m kinda concerned…”  
And so, they ran after Len, hand in hand.

Len was sitting in a secluded, dark alleyway, hugging his knees to his chest and holding back tears.  
Why did he just leave him like this? Was it a joke? Did he forget about him?  
He was all he could think about. Len felt a warm tear spill down his cheek.  
Was he seriously crying over a not-even-official boyfriend? He hadn’t even known him for a month. This was ridiculous.  
Then again, they did call it “head over heels in love” for a reason.  
“Is someone in here?”  
He heard a familiar voice say. He had to do a double take to make sure he was really there.  
A blue-haired man was sitting there, a cloak over his head to hide it.  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Oh, jeez, Len, is that you?”  
Kaito walked closer to him, kneeling down and staring at him.  
No words were said in return. Len was a mix of happy, since he was finally seeing him again, and angry, for he had disappeared for basically no known reason.  
The prince scooched next to him, putting arms around him and pulling him close. Len was shaking now, a mix of happy and sad tears rendering him as vulnerable as a newborn puppy.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
Len didn’t even try to respond.  
“The guests that I had to leave to parley with just happened to be my… my betrothed wife and her father. That’s why I haven’t been able to see you.”  
It took a second for Len to comprehend what Kaito had just told him.  
“W-wait, so you’re getting m-married?”  
The prince nodded.  
“Not on my own free will. We’ll be wedded in a year.”  
Len stared at the man, before letting out somewhat of a squeaky wail and burying his head in his chest.  
“It’ll be okay, though. I swear. I’ll make it better. It’ll be alright.”  
Kaito tried to calm the boy with words he didn’t even believe in.  
They didn’t even notice Oliver and Rin, who were now staring at them in a somewhat tranced gaze.  
“You didn’t tell me that Len’s boyfriend was literally the prince of this kingdom.”  
“Nothing official yet. And I thought you picked up on it.”  
Kaito diverted his attention from Len to the two people staring at them. Len continued to sob, moving his head into Kaito’s lap, letting him absentmindedly run his fingers through the blond hair.  
“Get lost.” He obviously was being protective, with Len being in the state he was in.  
“I believe we haven’t met. I’m Rin, Len’s sister. This is Oliver, my boyfriend.”  
Kaito’s demeanor changed quickly when Rin made her introduction.  
“Oh, I’m glad to have met you. How are you doing?”  
“Fine. May I ask why my brother’s sobbing into your lap?”  
“I recently was forced into an arranged marriage with the princess of Venomania. I told him about it.”  
“I see. Should we leave you alone?”  
“I’d prefer it.”  
“Alright. I hope to see you again, Prince Kaito.”  
They clasped hands again, walking away as if nothing had happened. Kaito continued to stare at Len.

“Your sister is quite lovely.”  
“What, are you going to l-leave me for her too?”  
“Len, I have no control over this! Stop acting so delusional!”  
“I-I’m sorry.”  
He pulled his head up from Kaito’s lap, wiping tears from his cheeks.  
“I’m gonna try to get through this. I really do want to explore this relationship, as confused as both of us are. I’m not going to let any stupid arranged marriage get in the way of it, Kaito.” He mustered a smile.  
In that moment, this boy looked beautiful. Kaito didn’t care about the stray tears trailing their way down his cheeks, his puffy and red face, or how it was hard to see him in the dark alleyway they were in.  
He kissed him, once, a quick peck on his cheek, scared that people would see them.  
One small peck turned into another, and another, and soon enough, Len was on top of Kaito, pushing the hood of his cloak off of his head and kissing him deeply.  
When they parted lips, Len cleared his throat.  
“We could just run away. You and me, to a place far away from here. Start a new life, get new names..”  
“Len, it’s not that easy for me. I have princely duties I can’t just abandon.”  
“I see.”  
Len wrapped his arms around the boy, holding himself up by his bent knees on the ground. He felt a few people staring at them, but he honestly didn’t care at the moment.  
Kaito returned the gesture by resting a hand on Len’s waist. He seemed to not care as well. It was too dark for anyone to make out who they were, anyways.  
“I… I think I love you. I’m not sure yet.”  
“Then why’d you tell me you loved me at the ball?”  
“Impulse. Stricken by Cupid.”  
“You dumbo.”  
Len lowered his head to meet Kaito’s, the tips of their noses touching.  
“I hope you love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this entire chapter in school and i'm posting it in school currently  
> it's creative writing rn so maybe it's appropriate tho  
> but anyways: i'm probably gonna alt between kailen and mikuluka chapters for this fic until they come together which is probably sometime in the near future. and then someone's gonna die teehee


End file.
